Snowmageddon
My sixty-sixth fanfiction. FINALLY!! After a long case of writer's block and finishing up school, I'm back with a new fanfiction. Enjoy, because I hope it's worth the wait. (It's snowing at the Loud House while cold winds are breezing throughout the horizon and snowflakes are falling on the ground. Lincoln is inside his room drinking a mug of hot cocoa) LINCOLN: Now that's good cocoa. (to the viewers) Winter days are fun here at the Loud House. However, winter days aren't fun thanks to certain ponytail wearing sister of mine. If you'd think I'm talking about Lynn, you're dead wrong. Luan is the cause, and every year she does snow related pranks to us that get us frostbite for weeks. (It shows Mr. Grouse is checking through his mailbox, and a barrage of snowball come out of it and he gets bombarded by snowballs) MR. GROUSE: Man, I wish I could've been inside my home with a decent sports package. (It cuts back to Lincoln finishing his cocoa, he closes his window) LINCOLN: See what I mean? Luan called this, (gulps) "Snowmageddon". I better prepare myself as well with my other sisters. Before I do that, here's a montage of all the snow-related pranks she's done. (As the lone boy of the family said that, it cuts to flashbacks of Luan's various snow-related pranks. Flashback #1 shows the twins are trapped in a pile of snow) LUAN: You "snow" the drill! No snow in our pants! (laughs) (Flashback #2 shows Lynn is lying hurt on a pile of snow, the snow falls to reveal to be a sack of potatoes. Luan then appears on a sled) LUAN: It "sled" you to the wrong conclusion! (laughs) (Flashback #3 shows Lincoln is freezing in a block of ice) LUAN: I hope you have an "ice" day, Lincoln! (laughs) (It cuts back to the present where Lincoln shivers) LINCOLN: Oh, man. (aggravated) And I'm still peeved that Luan shoves a bucket of snow down my pants. I wonder if the other sisters are preparing themselves for Snowmageddon. (Lincoln walks out of his room to see the hallway is entirely empty) LINCOLN: Oh, yeah. The other sisters were so scared of Snowmageddon, that they hide at Pop Pop's for the weekend. (Suddendly, a computer monitor appears in front of Lincoln and it switches on by itself, showing Luan, in her winter clothes, is in her room with a slingshot) LUAN: Hello, my dear brother. LINCOLN: Hello? Hello to yourself! Why are you always doing these snow-related pranks? LUAN: It's all prank and war, brother! You better hide because there's "snow" way out! (laughs) Later! (Luan signs off. Lincoln is left there, scared) LINCOLN: Oh, man. I wonder how the others are doing. (It shows Sunset Canyon Retirement Home where the other sisters are drinking hot chocolate in Pop Pop's living room) ALBERT: How's the hot cocoa, girls? LORI: It's literally the best cocoa I've ever tasted! LUNA: Dude, this was a rocking idea to come to Pop Pop's place! LYNN: Yeah, I am not getting trapped in another one of Luan's pranks! LANA: Wait a second... if we're here, then who's left at the house? LUCY: Obviously, Luan is still there. (The sisters talk among themselves, then they all gasp) SISTERS: SHE'S GONNA PRANK LINCOLN!! ALBERT: Girls! Girls! What's the matter? LENI: This is very bad! LOLA: This is totes bad! LOLA AND LENI: Linky's alone at Snowmageddon! ALBERT: What's Snowmageddon? LORI: Snowmageddon is when that ponytail pranking psycho unleashes a whirlwind of snow fury! LISA: As in other words, Luan does snow related pranks to us. Hence the reason why we snuck out of the house and went to here. (Luna dials Lincoln's phone number on her phone and tosses it to Leni) LUNA: Call Lincoln and make he's okay, dude. LENI: I'm on it. (Back at home, Lincoln, now wearing his winter clothes, is in his room with tons of snacks, drinks, a heater, and many other things) LINCOLN: Okay, I got lots of food, I got my winter clothes on, and no Luan in sight. (Lincoln then gets a ring from his cell phone, he answers it and puts it on speaker phone) LINCOLN: Hello? (The other sisters quickly gathers around Leni) LENI: Linky, are you okay?! LINCOLN: Girls? Is that you? LENI: Are you hurt?! Are you sick?! LINCOLN: No, no! I'm okay. I figure that Luan didn't start her pranking spree, so I bundle up in my winter clothes and has supplies in my room. LYNN: Smart move, dude. LINCOLN: Man, I hope Luan doesn't go insane psycho with her pranking. LUNA: We'll talk later, bro. Good luck. LINCOLN: Thanks, see ya. (Lincoln hangs up. Luna hangs up and Leni hands Luna her phone) LORI: I hope he'll be okay. He did sacrifice himself for us when he suffer through all of those pranks. LYNN: And that time he and Dad thought of that plan to get Luan back. LOLA: What are we standing her for? We gotta go back and help him! (The sisters begin to put on their winter clothes) ALBERT: Girls, what's the rush? LORI: We gotta get home before Luan brutally prank our brother! ALBERT: Not before eating a cookie? LOLA: We appreciate your cooking, Pop Pop, but we have to leave, ASAP. ALBERT: (pulls up a tray) But they're double chocolate chip. (Upon hearing that, the girls rush to Pop-Pop and each take a cookie, they begin munching on the cookies) LORI: Maybe we can stay here for a couple of more minutes. (At home, Lincoln is eating a sandwich, he notices his watch is beeping. He swallows his sandwich and finds the time is now 12:00, high noon) LINCOLN: Snowmageddon starts now. (pulls out a slingshot) It's time to de-prank this evil enchantress. (Lincoln then walks out of his room and proceeds to walk downstairs. Unbeknownst to Lincoln, the stairs are completely covered in ice and he slips on the ice, causing him to fall down the stairs) LINCOLN: Ow... that hurts. (Luan slyly slides down the banister to Lincoln) LUAN: There is "snow" way out of this one. (laughs) LINCOLN: You already use that joke! LUAN: Doesn't matter. You just set only one prank in this house. There are a total of 14 pranks in and around the house. That's a slippery slope. (skates off) LINCOLN: I am gonna hurt her. (gets up and skates to the couch) Okay, she said there's 14 more pranks in and around the house. I set off one of them, so there is 13 more to go. (A pair of arms then takes Lincoln, who screams. In Rita's room, it shows Lincoln is tied up on a chair, it shows two large sillhouettes appear in front of him) LINCOLN: Huh? What's going on?! Where am I?! (One of the sillhoutes then turn the lights on, revealing it's Rita and Lynn Sr.) LINCOLN: Mom? Dad? You'd you tied me up? RITA: Alright, who are you and what you done with Lincoln?! LINCOLN: (baffled) Are you serious?! It's me! LYNN SR: But how'd we know if your our son? LINCOLN: (sighs in annoyance) Okay, Mom, while we're at the dentist, you wanted to be a novelist, and Dad, you quit your I.T. job because you wanted to be a chef. LYNN SR AND RITA: Lincoln, it is you! (Rita then quickly unties Lincoln as she and Lynn Sr. hugs their son) RITA: Thank goodness, you're alright, sweetie! LINCOLN: Yeah, no kidding. Luan has gone insane with Snowmageddon! LYNN SR: I agree, son. She already got us a snowball barrage. (It shows snowballs all around their room) LINCOLN: Whoa. RITA: What are you doing down here, anyway? LINCOLN: I'm going to stop Luan and to put an end to Snowmageddon. LYNN SR: It's a suicide mission! You'll get "iced"! (chuckles) (Rita glares at her husband because of this time) LYNN SR: Oh, sorry. LINCOLN: Mother, father, please let me do this. I'll suffer any prank that comes to me. RITA: (sighs) I know I'm gonna regret this, but good luck, sweetie. LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. (Lynn Sr and Rita then hugs Lincoln. He then exits his parents' room as they boarded up their room. He puts on a pair of goggles) LINCOLN: Let's "ice" this sucka. (cracks his neck) (Lincoln then pulls out the blueprints of the the house and crosses off the staircase) LINCOLN: Let's start with the kitchen. (Lincoln then walks to the kitchen to look around for what prank Luan is doing next) LINCOLN: Let's see what else is there. (Lincoln then finds the freezer shaking wildly, he opens it and a block of ice was launch from the freezer by a spring as it hits Lincoln, causing him to fall. His chipped tooth hits the ice block, causing it to break) LINCOLN: Ow, my chipped tooth. LUAN: That's a "chip" of the old block! (laughs) (Lincoln then crosses off the kitchen, Lincoln then thinks of a way to get back upstairs) LINCOLN: Man, I hope there's a way to get back upstairs. (Lincoln got an idea. It shows Lincoln is next to the thermometer, he turns it from 34 degrees to 92 degrees. The heat melted the ice off the stairs, giving Lincoln the chance to run back upstairs. In her room, Luan watched what Lincoln did and is enraged) LUAN: Oh, he's good! But he's not stopping me! (Luan then pulls something out of her bunk-bed and it's a safe. She puts in the combination in this order: 5-2-20-16. She opens it and presses a button and something in Lisa and Lily's room then glow red eyes. It, off-screen, goes to Luan and Luna's room. Luan then smiles deviously) LUAN: Let's see if you get out of this one, Lincoln. (laughs evilly) (As Luan is laughing, it cuts back to Sunset Canyon Retirement Home where the other sisters are in a hot tub, relaxing) LORI: (sighs) This is the life. I can't believe this retirement home has a hot tub. LENI: Totes. You said it, Lori. LUNA: Nice thinking of bringing our swimsuits, dude. ALBERT: (swimming in the pool) Make yourself at home, girls. (Lynn notices Pop-Pop's swimming trunks are next to the pool) LYNN: Um... Pop-Pop, your trunks are... (shudders) Never mind. (Lisa is sitting near the pool reading a book, she realizes something) LUNA: What's wrong, dude? LISA: (scratching her head, nervous) Well, I might lend Luan my robot, Robot Tood, I may have reprogrammed him. LOLA: The same robot that helps you become average after you transferred to Lincoln's 5th grade class? LISA: Yeah, and I kind of let Luan borrow Robot Todd for Snowmageddon after I, and now he's gonna iced Lincoln. LUNA: (angered) You did what?! (Everyone else scolds Lisa for her idiocy, Lori's phone then rings and she answers it) LORI: Hello? LUAN: Ah, it turns out that Lisa told you guys about our deal. LUCY: Deal? What deal? LUAN: Well, my gloomy sister, Lisa let me borrow some spare parts and build a few robots a prank I've been saving upon on. Plus, it'll "ice" Lincoln for good. (laughs evilly) (Everyone then glares at Lisa, who smiles nervously) LISA: She exchange for some spare parts for I can get some money for a new textbook. LORI: Lisa, how could you?! LISA: I'm sorry, Lori! That she-devil forced for a deal I can't get out of! LANA: Oh, man. Now we got to go back for him this time. (The sisters then runs to Pop'Pop's room and begin to change into their regular clothes and begin to put on their winter clothes) LENI: Man, I hope Linky will be okay. (Suddendly, a bunch of ropes then was launched around the room, the ropes then were around the sisters, thus tying them up) SISTERS: Dang it! (Back at home, Lincoln hurries out of Lori and Leni's room while getting hit by many ice cubes. He shuts the door and pants) LINCOLN: Man, Lori's going to be so mad when she find out that Luan covered her room with ice cubes. (Lincoln then checks off Lori and Leni's room, he finds that there is only one room left: Luna and Luan's room) LINCOLN: (excited) Haha! There's only one room left! (opens the door) Luan, I'm coming... (his excitement turns into shock) after you. (It shows Robot Todd is in Luan's room) LINCOLN: (relieved) Oh, it's just Robot Todd. (However, Todd then extends his magnet into a launcher, his scissors then changes into a buzzsaw, his wheel transformed into two large feet. Todd then grows much larger and changes more menacingly) ROBOT TODD: Namaste! YOU'RE GONNA BE ICED! (Todd then uses its scanner to scans a shocked Lincoln and gets an identity confirmation. It says "Lincoln Loud, Only Male, White Hair, The Man with the Plan, and Comic Book Reader" next to him. His scanner beeps a couple of times) ROBOT TODD: Identity confirmed. OBLITERATE LINCOLN LOUD! (Lincoln gulps in shock. It shows Lincoln kicking down the door while screaming in horror as Robot Todd gives chase and start firing snowballs at Lincoln) LINCOLN: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Luan has transformed into a pranking psycho, my other sisters flaked out on me, and now, Lisa's killer robot now want to obliterate me! (Lincoln then jumps and slides on the banister downstairs while Robot Todd begins to shoot a barrage of snowballs at Lincoln, who dodges them all. He then barges outside as Robot Todd crashes through the front of the house) LINCOLN: Oh, I am so gonna kill Luan! But first I need to hide! (Lincoln then looks around the outside of the house, he finds Lisa's bunker in the backyard) LINCOLN: Perfect! (Lincoln then runs to the backyard and went inside Lisa's bunker. Back in Luan and Luna's room, Luan is watching Lincoln through several monitors, she laughs while eating a churro) LUAN: Look at him, he's hiding like the snowflake-haired wimp he is! Wait a minute and/or second, if he's hiding in here, he is planning something! (snaps her churro in half) (Inside Lisa bunker, Lincoln is drinking a mug of cocoa) LINCOLN: Man, I gotta give props to Lisa about this bunker. (finishes his cocoa and tosses the mug away) Okay, now I need to find a way to stop Robot Todd! (snaps his fingers) Got it! (Lincoln then looks around Lisa's bunker to find something that can stop Robot Todd, he finds a flare gun and a stun baton) LINCOLN: Seriously, where did Lisa get all of this stuff? I wonder how the others are doing. (It cuts back to Pop-Pop's house where the sisters are there, tied-up and bored) LUNA: So, dudes, how long we've been tied up? LUCY: (annoyed) Two hours. (The sisters then groan in annoyance, Lana begins gnawing on the rope to break herself free) LOLA: Lana, what on earth are you doing?! LORI: (gasps) I think she's trying to free herself! (After one hour of gnawing on the rope, she is finally free from the ropes, the others cheer for Lana) LENI: That was brilliant! Can you untie us? LANA: Sure thing! (pulls out a dagger) However, this might take a while because this rope is hard to cut through. (Back at the Loud residence, Robot Todd is searching around the outside of the house. In the backyard, Todd see's a snow version of Lincoln, he fires a laser and blasts it) ROBOT TODD: Wait a minute! This is a fake! (It shows the real Lincoln is hiding behind the tree, he shoots the flare gun up in the air, distracting Robot Todd. Luan see's this and spits out her cocoa) LUAN: You've got to be kidding me! (Outside, Lincoln uses the stun baton, thus electrocuting Robot Todd while he is short circuiting) ROBOT TODD: OBLITERATE... Obliterate... obliterate. (shuts down) (Robot Todd then falls on the ground, deactivated) LINCOLN: Note to self: help Lisa rebuild Robot Todd. It's time to end Snowmageddon once and for all! (Back in Luan and Luna's room, she is furious as she kicks Luna's drum set) LUAN: That's it! I'm gonna confront him myself! (Back at Pop-Pop's place, everyone else is free thanks to Lana, she is now trying to free Lori) LORI: Hurry up, Lana. The sooner we all get free, the sooner we can stop Luan. LANA: Almost there, Lori. (Lana then manage to cut the last piece of rope that holds Lori, thus freeing her in the process) LORI: (excited) Lana, you did it! Now let's get home! LUNA: Wait a minute, dudes. What if Luan prank-proofed this place? LOLA: Good point, Luna. Everywhere we walked to, a prank can occur. LUCY: Let's vote on who out and see if she prank-proofed this place. SISTERS: Dibs not! (touches their noses) (Leni realizes she's touching her eye instead of her nose) LENI: Aw, nuts. I guess I'll go. LORI: Good luck, Leni! (The siblings then push Leni out of the room. In the room, Lily notices a button near her foot) LILY: (babbling) Wutton! LORI: Lily, no! (It's too late, Lily presses the button which causes a net to drop from behind and traps the siblings, the net then get suspended up in the air) LISA: (annoyed) Oh, come on! (It shows Leni is walking in the hallway of the retirement home) LENI: Hmm... no pranks around here. (Leni then notices a sign above her saying, "Freedom Is This Way" on it) LENI: "Freedom Is This Way"? Thank you, sign! (see's another sign) Thank you, sign! (Leni see's more and more signs and follows them into parts unknown once again. Back at the house, Lincoln is running for dear life as two smaller robots chases him) LINCOLN: She got two smaller robots, and they're more deadlier than Todd! (The two robots then pulls out a saw blade, horrifying Lincoln. He grabs a trash lid as the two robots launch the blades. Luckily, the blades hit only the trash lid and not Lincoln. He sighs in relief as he grabs the blades and tosses them at the robot, destroying them) LINCOLN: They're weak to their own weapon. Now to stop Luan. But I need a plan, and I got a very good one too. (In her room, Luan is watching Lincoln through her monitors. She see's him waving a white flag, indicating he's surrendering) LINCOLN: I surrender! Call off the pranks! LUAN: (euphoric) YES! I WON!! (Luan excitedly runs downstairs to the outside of the house. She see's a snow version of Lincoln with the white flag) LUAN: Wait a minute and/or second! This is a snow Lincoln, he's trying to trick me! (Lincoln is hiding behind the tree as he chuckles. He pulls out a bucket of snow and walks behind Luan) LUAN: He's not around here. Maybe he's in the backyard. (Lincoln then puts the snowball on Luan's butt) LINCOLN: FROST BUTT!! LUAN: (screams in shock) Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold! LINCOLN: (laughs) Gotcha back! LUAN: Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold! LINCOLN: Take a cold, hard look at yourself, Luan. You've turn into a prank psychopath. LUAN: Hey! How Rudolf you to say that! (laughs) Seriously, how rude! LINCOLN: I'm rude?! You've been pranking me all afternoon! LYNN SR: (he and Rita are hiding behind a tree) Is it safe to come out? LINCOLN: Come on out, Mom and Dad. RITA: Luan, you've been pranking your brother all day. You gotta stop. LINCOLN: Yeah, I almost got killed by Lisa's robot. LYNN SR: (shocked) WHEN DID LISA BUILD A ROBOT?! LUAN: Actually, there's two more in the backyard that Lincoln destroyed. LINCOLN: I almost got decimated by those robots. RITA: Luan, Snowmageddon is officially over! LUAN: Aw, darn it! LYNN SR: Come on, you almost got your little brother killed! You're insane! LINCOLN: (glaring at his father) Said the guy who assisted Luan for a prank free decade. RITA: A DECADE?! (glares at Lynn Sr) LYNN SR: I'm in trouble, am I? RITA: Big time. I'll deal with you later. (notice smoke is coming from the house) Honey, your lasagna's burning! (Lynn Sr screams in shock as he runs back in the house. Luan then gets all of the snow out of her butt) LUAN: (to Lincoln, furious) You are gonna receive a brutal pranking you'll never forget. (Lincoln, scared, then hugs Rita tightly) RITA: (to Lincoln) It'll be okay, sweetie. (to Luan) Luan Loud! Stop it! LUAN: I'm gonna finish him! RITA: I'm very disappointed in you, young lady. I mean, you almost got your brother killed. He could've been in the hospital. You were so worried about your pranks, that you don't care about your family's saftey. You're the one who allow yourself to be isane with your pranking. (Luan then realizes that all of her pranks could've gotten her family, especially her brother, really hurt) LUAN: (shocked) Oh my gosh. You're right. I was being so selfish about my pranks, that I forgot about the safety and comfort of my little brother. I just love doing pranks. RITA: I know you do, sweetheart. (Luan walks up to Lincoln and stands on one knee as she puts her hands on his shoulder) LUAN: Lincoln, I'm really sorry for all of those snow-related pranks I've done to you. LINCOLN: You think? You sent out death bots. LUAN: I shouldn't have been mean with my pranking, and I realize my pranks can injure others too. Did you forgive me? LINCOLN: (not buying it) I need some time to think about. (Luan sighs in sorrow that Lincoln didn't accept her apology) LINCOLN: (smiles) Aw, who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at you, Luan. I forgive you. (Luan then gives Lincoln a genuine hug) LUAN: I love you, Lincoln. LINCOLN: I love you too, Luan. RITA: Aw, I'm proud of you, Luan, and it's nice to see that you mad up with Lincoln. LUAN: Thanks, Mom. I've learn my lesson. (quietly) At least I thought I did. LINCOLN: What was that, Luan? LUAN: Um, nothing. Hey, I promise I'll tone it down with the pranks. RITA: Okay, since you promise to tone down the pranks, and you apologized, you're not grounded. Luan. LUAN: (happy) Awesome! Because you owe $200 for all of the equipment I used. (Rita went back inside the house, Luan shares another hug with Lincoln, they shiver because of the cold air) LINCOLN: (shivering) Man, I am so cold right now. My hammies can need some warming up. LUAN: (shivering) My toes are freezing. (gets an idea) I know a place that the two of us can warm up. (As Luan said that, it cuts to a local spa where Luan and Lincoln, in towels, are in a sauna together. They're relaxed by the warm steam) LINCOLN: Now isn't this great? A warm sauna to cool off after a cold, winter day. LUAN: You said it, little brother. (In a locker room, someone, in a towel, opens her locker and puts her sunglasses and sandals in there. The person reveals to be Leni, while she closes her locker and heads into the sauna) LENI: (sits next to Luan and Lincoln) Lincoln! Luan! LINCOLN: Oh, Leni! What are you doing here? LENI: Well, I followed a bunch of signs that lead me to this really cool spa. This spa is totes perfect for cooling off. LINCOLN: Hold up there, Leni. How'd you follow a bunch of signs here? (realizes and smirks at Luan) Luan. LUAN: Guilty as charged. LENI: (putting her around around Lincoln) I'm just glad you're okay, little brother. (pokes Lincoln's nose) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. I can't wait to tell the Lori and the others how I survived Snowmageddon. LENI: Where are the others at? LUAN: As is "snow" happens, they're gonna get a "cold" surprise. (laughs) Get it? LINCOLN: (getting suspicious) Luan, what did you do? LUAN: Well, I might have pulled one more prank. LENI: What prank? (It cuts back to the retirement home where Lana is gnawing on the net) LORI: Come on, Lana! Keep chewing! LYNN: You have a few more to go! (Lana then chews on the net so much, that the net breaks and the sisters fall on the floor) LUNA: Let's go! (The sisters run out of the room, Pop-Pop was napping on the couch. He wakes up and notices the net) ALBERT: I gotta stop napping. (The sisters then run out of the retirement home and get into the van. Lori starts the van, the airbag explodes, covering the entire van in snow) SISTERS: (incensed) LUAN!!!! THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn, Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana, Lola, Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse * Fred Willard as Pop-Pop Trivia * The final scene in the fanfiction, where the sisters are in Vanzilla and the airbag explodes covering the entire van with snow and they shout Luan's name in fury, is similar to the final scene in the Season 1 episode April Fools Rules, but in that episode the airbag splatters blue paint. * The sisters who stayed with Pop-Pop in Sunset Canyon are the speaking sisters in Cover Girls, which is a connection between theirs and Pop-Pop's voice actors. * Lincoln does the same Frost Butt on Luan from Snow Bored. Category:Episodes